


soothing scrapes

by ReychieCakes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Every soft kiss you can imagine, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, Langa gently recognizing his feelings, M/M, Minor Injuries (Scrapes and Bruises)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReychieCakes/pseuds/ReychieCakes
Summary: After a third bandage, Langa’s palm is tugged closer to Reki’s face. He’s unsure why, maybe he’s looking to see if he had missed any other spots.There is then a soft press against an unscathed part of his palm, and it's warm and unfamiliar. Reki’s lips linger on his hand for a few searing seconds, and Langa can feel his heartbeat rapidly in his ears.Reki keeps showering his best friend with kisses, and Langa can’t figure out the meaning of it, or why he yearns for more after each one.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 519





	soothing scrapes

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the first 5 episodes, screeched, and then immediately wrote this afterwards. 
> 
> I didn’t intend on posting this initially, but after the pain that is episode 7, I decided to share my fluff in hopes that it could help maybe ease the sadness for you ;-; any who, this takes place after episode 5!
> 
> TW// non graphic mentions of blood

Wiping out is rough. It's painful, it's embarrassing, and above all else, it's defeating when it happens over and over again.

And having your new best friend watch you bail as spectacularly as Langa did just now makes the fall that much more harsh.

He can hear the melodic laugh of Reki who was currently dangling his legs from the halfpipe he chose to reside and watch from. With his freshly injured wrist, skating is out of the question for his dear friend. Though there is nothing that could keep Reki from supporting Langa in his practice.

The fall wasn’t as vicious as other ones Langa has had, but the way he landed with his palms skidding across the pavement is definitely going to leave an undesirable scrape or two.

Langa sits on the pavement, focusing on the sting of his palms still glued on the tough ground. With a wince, he identifies his left palm first. The skin is damaged, as to be expected, but luckily no blood anywhere. A sigh of relief escapes him, confidently bringing up his right palm after, though the relief is now lost within the gust of wind that just flew by.

The tattered skin left different parts of the inside of his hand bleeding, and the gnarly cuts were offensive to look at. Langa leans forward, using the back of his hand to push his hair back. Even from such a distance, Reki slides off the halfpipe and runs towards Langa, laughter now replaced with concern. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, with a familiar intensity in his eyes. It's the same way he looks at him when Langa practices, a stare so mesmerizing it’s almost distracting. 

“Mostly.” He shows Reki both his palms, which is received with a shake of his head. 

The duo walk in silence towards the bench where both of their school bags sat, Langa taking a seat while Reki searches deep into his bag. He pulls out a box of bandaids expectedly, and takes a seat next to him.

Langa raises both his hands palm side up towards him, and Reki delicately takes his left hand. He inspects the palm swiftly, then covers the most harsh cut with a bandaid.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be reckless,” he mentions, eyes focused on the task at hand. He drops the left hand after two bandages, then moves to the next one. He frowns at the blood, and looks almost as though he was freshly scraped himself. Though Langa couldn’t properly see anymore to make that judgement, with his head now lowered and fiery red hair now covering his eyes. 

“It’s not that bad,” Langa responds, looking at the fading sun to the left of him. The warm scenery is fading quickly, the night sky inching closer. The days move faster and faster each one he spends with Reki; it’s disappointing it's almost time to call it a night. 

After a third bandage, Langa’s palm is tugged closer to Reki’s face. He’s unsure why, maybe he’s looking to see if he had missed any other spots. 

There is then a soft press against an unscathed part of his palm, and it's warm and unfamiliar. Reki’s lips linger on his hand for a few searing seconds, and Langa can feel his heartbeat rapidly in his ears. 

Reki then drops Langa’s hand, and raises his head finally. 

“Can’t afford to fall again, I’m all out now!” Reki dangles the now empty box of bandaids with a wide toothy grin. He stands up suddenly, and tosses the box in the trash bin a meter away from them. He swiftly strides towards the halfpipe he had been resting on before the fall, and Langa simply blinks in confusion.

Did that just happen?

Before either of them even realized it, eating lunch together on the rooftop became a constant. The fresh air is the perfect breather for the middle of the day, and the two are left mostly unbothered from any other students up there. It’s quiet, and the perfect place for the duo to chat as loudly and sometimes obnoxiously as they want. 

The two lean against the fence of the roof, Reki theatrically telling a story of a time he was attempting a new trick, and Langa enjoying the tale. Reki makes a goofy face that makes Langa laugh harder than it should have, arms coming to hold his stomach. The movement happens too fast, and Langa accidentally knocks his left elbow into the fence behind him with wicked force.

Langa winces at the awkward bend of his arm, and Reki stops laughing.

"Woah, it didn't sound like you hit it that hard. You good?"

Langa sighs, "it's a bruise from yesterday, it's easy to forget until something touches it."

"Another battle wound that'll bring you closer to being the best!"

Langa smiles, forever thankful for the never ending support of Reki. Having someone supporting him with every new skill he gains makes the victories feel even better, especially from someone as thoughtful as him.

"The colour of the bruise has changed every time I've looked at it, I fear checking on it."

“If you’re scared, then I’ll check for you!” Reki reaches for the long sleeve of Langa’s shirt, and tries lifting it up with his one good arm. He struggles trying to maneuver the sleeve up, and as cute as it is to watch him do so, Langa lifts the sleeve up for him. Reki’s determination is unmatched, and he would hate to not help him.

Reki brings his face close to the aching elbow, and inspects it closely.

“Mostly purple and green right now,” Reki says while scrunchy his eyes at the sight. “That’s an impressive bruise alright!”

With delicate movements, Langa feels pressure against the bruise for a brief moment. Turning his head quickly, he catches the end of the peck that Reki places on his injury. Langa presses his lips together as he looks at his friend.

Reki continues to eat without any hesitation as Langa is left with some food for thought on his own. 

So the kiss before wasn’t just a one time thing after all.

  
  


Reki finally being free from the sling (though still in a cast) now meant that the duo could skate together once again to their heart’s content. And what better way to reunite than to practice in their favourite parking garage late into the evening.

With as many rails and sharp turns, as well as lights shining in the otherwise dim area, it’s a perfect place for them during the night.

Perfect until the security guards catch them.

The usual plan is to split up when being chased, yet Reki and Langa find themselves taking the same turns at each chance to part ways. This mad dash from the scene was lasting way longer than usual, probably because these particular guards have chased them down before.

They are as determined as Reki and Langa are to escape this situation, even if it means entering a forested area. 

"This way!" Reki yells, charging straight into the forested area, Langa right on his tail.

Langa turns his head in his pursuit, and sees the two guards standing at the entrance of the forest. He whips his head around to face forward once more in a frenzied fashion.

“Reki!” He shouts, before his neck feels a sharp pain scrape against it. 

Langa stops his sprinting and looks behind him once more, seeing the neck length thin branch staring menacingly beside him. He sighs, and Reki jogs up to him panting.

They both share an exhausted glance, and then Reki leans against the large tree beside them, sliding his back down with an accentuated exhale. Langa takes a seat beside him, and Reki’s eyes immediately land on his neck.

Embarrassed at his non skateboarding related injury, Langa’s hand flies up to his neck to cover the scrape that is probably already red. 

Reki shakes his head, and grasps Langa’s hand, gently pulling it away from his neck. He winces a little, and pouts, making Langa’s heart feel very tight. With a small sigh, Reki leans forward and places a soft kiss on Langa’s neck, making Langa’s heart feel downright strangled.

The red head pulls back slightly, and Langa can feel his breath ghosting against his neck. Langa gulps as his cheeks warm, and before he could say anything, lips are on his neck once more. Peppering tender kisses up his neck makes Langa’s mind clouded, and in no way does he want the fog to stop. The next kiss is scalding right beneath his jaw line, and Langa’s blushing so hard he fears he’s about to burst into flames.

A violent buzzing noise causes Reki and Langa to instantaneously lean away from each other while also jolting in surprise. Langa’s eyes meet Reki’s briefly, and before he could get a good look at him, Reki turns away and brings his phone to his ear. Ah, the culprit of the ringing gives Langa’s heart time to stop beating so rapidly.

“Hey Miya!” Reki pulls his phone away from his face, and Langa can hear the shouts of the young skateboarding prodigy through the phone. “I know we’re late, but you would not believe the insane chase scene Langa and I were just in. It was like a movie!”

Leaning forward so he could reach into his back pocket, Langa checks his phone and sees that it was well past midnight. Amidst the pursuit, he completely forgot that he and Reki were supposed to meet Miya and Shadow at S tonight. 

Something as significant as S took a backseat to his fun training with Reki, not that Langa was that surprised. It had been a week since they were last able to skate properly with one another.

Reki stands up, still blabbering into the phone with his skateboard in his good hand. He offers his casted hand to help Langa stand up, which is received with a shake of the head and a soft smile. 

The two head out of the forest walking close with one another. Reki is smiling as wide as ever regaling the tales of their night, and Langa is thankful for the guise of the night sky hiding his rose coloured cheeks.

  
  


It wasn’t uncommon for Langa to spend the night at the Kyan household. With each passing week, Langa found himself sleeping over at Reki’s due to the fact that the two of them could spend most minutes of the day together, and still want more. 

It was well into the evening, and all of Reki’s family had long gone to sleep, leaving them to finally simmer down and prepare for their own slumber. 

Langa lays in a futon placed next to Reki’s bed, sporting a loose T-shirt that Reki had loaned him. It never ceases to amaze Langa just how soothing it is to sleep with the scent of his shirt invading his dreams. 

The two spoke in a quiet tone, just above a whisper about scars. Reki went first in sharing all the scars he had, big or small, and had a mind blowing story to pair with each of them. 

Langa quietly indulged him, a smile never leaving his face. Even though his eyes were slowly begging him for sleep, he knew he could easily stay up all night just listening to Reki speaking so passionately.

“And that's the last one,” Reki says, “your turn!”

Langa rests his head on his propped up arm, thinking. He never gave much thought to his scars before, and only one in particular comes to mind.

“I have a pretty big scar on my back from a hockey incident when I was a kid,” he responds nonchalantly.

“Why were you playing hockey if you had already discovered snowboarding?” Reki asks, sitting up from his bed.

“Everyone did it. It’s like a Canadian rite of passage.”

Reki laughs, though Langa isn't sure what’s so funny about his serious statement.

“People have said it curves like a smiley face, but I haven’t seen it in a long time.”

Reki perks up, a wicked smile growing fast.

“Okay, I’ve gotta see this.”

Langa turns away from Reki, and faces the opposite wall.

“It’s really not that interesting,” Langa says.

Reki dramatically gasps, “what are you saying? It’s from an ice skate, that's so cool!”

The weight in Langa’s futon instantly shifts, a familiar body now laying with him. He can feel Reki reach for the back collar of his shirt, but doesn’t move after. Reki’s hesitation is asking for permission, and Langa sighs with a small smile hidden away.

“Go ahead.”

His shirt is pulled down right until it stops at the front of his neck, though not an uncomfortable way. Reki lets out a small hum as his fingers trace a curve into his upper back, right beneath his neck. Langa is unsure how much the scar has faded over the years, and truly had forgotten the size of it. But having a rough finger delicately chart the old cut reminds him. 

It’s calming, and Langa’s eyes begin to close.

“Do you miss Canada?” Reki asks quietly, still outlining the scar.

“Of course I do,” Langa responds, eyes closed now.

Reki stops tracing, and Langa misses the unexpected luxury. He’s unsure why he had stopped, so he decides to continue.

“ I miss certain memories,” he admits, unmoving. “But being here making new ones with you has been the most fun I've had in awhile.”

He feels a press of lips against the scar. Although Langa never sees it, having Reki’s lips leave small and sensitive kisses along the scar assures him he will never forget where it is again.

“I'm glad,” Reki responds, lips still on his upper back, before retreating away.

There's a lull, and Reki is still laying in his bed with him. Langa feels nerves bunch up in his stomach once again, but is overcome with courage to ask him what’s been clouding his mind a little too much, and way too often.

“Reki, why do you always kiss me?”

Silence invades the dark room. He's probably just as nervous as Langa is. Though the thought of turning around is daunting, he sort of wishes to see what kind of face Reki is making. He’s too expressive to ever hide anything, Langa has learned. Instead, he waits the longest 30 seconds of his life before he tries again.

“Reki?”

He hears a soft snoring before he turns around in his bed, and is met with a soundly asleep Reki. Though beyond his quiet breaths, he sees the most serene smile that gives him his answer.

Langa watches the peaceful sight, all nerves dissipating, and transforming into endearment. He leans forward and presses a featherlike kiss on Reki’s forehead, and pulls away feeling lightheaded.

Sleep is begging to consume him, so Langa pulls up the blankets over both of them, and turns his back towards the sleeping Reki. He can feel the heat of Reki being so close to him, like he was a burning furnace after a cold winter night. Langa closes his eyes with a content smile, and lets hazy dreams take over.

After a long few weeks, Reki is fully healed from his injured wrist. And his first activity is unsurprisingly trying new tricks he saw Langa nail during his time exiled from skating to his heart's content. Though after the first hour of trying and failing, the final attempt is met with a stupendous face plant from Reki, unquestionably the biggest bail of the day.

Feeling beaten and frustrated, Langa decides they should take a break and offers to buy Reki something sweet to make him feel better. The proposal was met with Reki squeezing Langa’s cheeks, exclaiming how he truly is the best.

A walk to the convenience store and two popsicles later, the two of them find themselves sitting at the stairs that face the water. The sun is shining with a comfortable heat, the day slowly dwindling away. 

“How's your lip?” Langa asks.

“Done bleeding, and doesn't hurt at all thankfully.” Reki rubs beneath the bottom of his lip, gauging its size. “But damn, it's busted alright. How bad does it look?”

Reki leans forward and pursues his swollen lips to Langa. 

Langa stares long and hard at his lips, and then Reki's eyes before he takes the plunge and kisses him.

His lips taste like the cherry popsicle, deeply sweet and very Reki. It feels reminiscent to the first time Langa went down the bunny hill without falling down once when he was younger, a sharp thrill of adrenaline that begs him to keep coming back.

It's a few seconds before he pulls back, and Reki is as red as his hair, jaw dropped. 

"It's pretty bad, you look like a fool with your lip so swollen," Langa responds casually, turning away.

“Ha?!” Reki shouts, and it’s achingly adorable. 

Langa looks at him as innocently as he can through the corner of his eyes, though he's confident the warmth he feels in his cheeks are betraying him. Langa feigns a gentle smile.

“Your lip is completely busted.”

Langa laughs, and Reki creases his eyebrows.

“If I look so dumb then why'd you kiss me?!” Reki challenges, cheeks still burning madly and ruining the intensity of his question.

Langa's eyes widen, turning towards him once more.

“You always kiss my injuries.” Langa shrugs. 

Reki unsurprisingly blushes even deeper, and Langa completely revels in it.

“It always makes me feel better, so I thought I'd return the favour for once,” Langa says.

Reki looks away.

“That's the only reason?” He asks, sounding disappointed.

Langa scoots closer, and takes his hand in his. He looks at their fingers, feeling the matching calluses and scrapes that paint their linked hands. 

“Maybe it's a little more than just that.”

Reki turns to him and smiles, and brings their interlocked hands up to his lip. He presses a gentle kiss on the back of Langa's hand, and then Langa does the same in turn. 

Even though wiping out is painful, embarrassing and defeating, Langa knows that there is always going to be sweet kisses waiting for him to make it all better. 

And really, how rough can that be?


End file.
